The Golf Discney is the Golfdiscney World which is dedicated to the Golfring and Golfdisc. The GolfDiscney, Golf Discney, Golfdiscney, GolfDiscney World and the Golfdiscney World are the trademarks of the Tang System. It should be pointed out, to avoid the trademark of Walt Disney, the Golfdisney is one word instead of two words. The GolfDiscney and Golf Discney have the word Discney. It is emphasized the “GolfDiscney” or “Golfdiscney World” is dedicated to the entertainment activity of golfdisc.
The SanXingDui heritage is the eighth archaeology miracle in the entire world. It is famous known as the 3500 years old of mystery. So far, nobody can explain the SanXingDui mysteries not to mention to use them correctly.
At the same time, in China, there is one of the oldest books and the most mysterious ancient book, Yi-Ching. Nobody can really understand this book, either. However, Yi-Ching has the widest and deepest influence in China. It makes China to be known as the mysterious country to the West.
The Triple Star RingDiscBall (RDB) golf is the most creative and innovative invention in the golf history. We make the breakthroughs in the golf technology. It is the first time, the golfer can throw the disk or ring with the swivel of club. It is promoted to be the new standard of disc golf. Why the Triple Star RDB golf might be the new standard in disc golf? The Triple Star RDB golf doesn't need to run to throw the disc. It is more like the golf standing and swiveling the golf club. We have seen a lot of young disc golfers being so frustrated that they cannot throw the disc far. The disc golf needs the body strength as good as the athlete does. However, for the Triple Star RDB golf, even the cute girl still can swivel club to fly the disc with the reasonable distance to have the good beginning.
Is there any relation among the 3500 years ago mysterious SanXingDui heritage, the mysterious ancient book Yi-Ching and today the most innovative ringdiscball triple star golf? Nobody can recognize the relation among them. It is the need for another superior innovative vision to recognize the relation and make the innovation in the entertainment industry.
To make the most creative and innovative invention the ring-disc-ball triple star golf in golf history to work, we have to overcome many technology barriers. It takes us many years' persistent efforts. To overcome the technology barriers of the throwing disc/ring with swiveling club, we had gone through several different prototypes and innovations to find out the really working principles and technologies. Finally, we find out the secrets and fundamental working principles of the ring-disc-ball golf club head to enable the possibility of swiveling club to throw the disc and ring to fly. After we make the production of our ringball golf invention with the modification of the steel golf club, we come across the SanXing heritage. We are surprised with the similarity between one piece of SanXingDui's jade heritage and the club head of our ringball golf club. It makes us shock that it implies the golf history to be more than 3500 years old and it was the ancient Eastern invented the golf. Of course, the SanXingDui heritage missed key parts and dis-integrated to be components. The golf sport in SanXingDui heritage was for the national defense military applications. We have to apply our scientific research results to integrate the components to reconstruct the original SanXing Golf.
So, we make all the search for the SanXing heritage trying to identify the potential applications with our innovative ring-disc-ball golf technology. Nobody knows or understands the usages and applications of the mysterious SanXing Heritage. We have gone through the innovative invention processes for the SanXing Heritage. In other words, we invent the SanXing golf with the combination of the SanXing heritage. We re-invent the golf with the hint of the Sanding heritage. Furthermore, we unify all the versatile golf and invent the Triple Star golf. The Triple Star golf has dual meanings. The first meaning is that the golfring, golfdisc and golfball of ring-disc-ball golf are the three different golf sports. The second meaning is that the “SanXing” of the SanXingDui has the meaning of “Triple Star”.
This is the invention process with the SanXing Heritage. We re-invent the ancient golf with SanXing heritage and name it to be SanXing golf. It is very much surprised that the inventive results are so consistent. It proves that we are on the correct track to, re-construct the 3500 years SanXing golf which was the sport topic in Ancient Eastern Olympics—YanYun. Furthermore, with the combinatory study in the most mysterious ancient orient book, Yi-Ching and the most mysterious SanXing heritage, it is the Northern Yi-Ching academic approach. We have successfully develop the Eastern Civilization Renaissance and the Eastern Olympic-YanYun.
Now, we integrate the SanXing golf and Triple Star golf innovative results to be the GolfDiscney World. The GolfDiscney world can be a new topics in the entertainment industries such as GREAT AMERICA and WALT DISNEY WORLD or one independent entertainment topic unit. The GolfDiscney is the Northern Yi-Ching study of the SanXingDui academic research. With the golf topic, the GolfDisney promotes the Eastern Civilization Renaissance and the Eastern Olympic-YanYun in GolfDisney entertainment way.
As we promote the golfrisbee sport, we often have the challenge question. Why does the disc golf needs the golfing club? The disc golfer can throw the disc with the hand directly. The challenge question brings back the fundamental question. The golfer can throw the stone with hand. Why does the golfing sport need club? For both golfdisc and golfball, the golfing club makes the long-distance long drive being easier and the final accurate putting being challenging. The golfing club makes the golfing sport being much more attractive.
From the civilization viewpoint, the golfers do need the education to have the complete and global view of the golfing sports. It is the educational purpose of the Golf Discney World. It is well know the golf ball people don't like the disc golf people. The golf ball people expel the disc golf people out the golf course. Through the golf course education of the GolfDiscney World, the golfing people will understand all the golf activities of the ball golf, disc golf, ring golf and boomerang golf, etc had the common source of SanXing golf in 6500 years ago. The ball golf and disc golf can learn how to share the same golf course peacefully and develop the hybrid golf, RingBallDisc golf.